


Izzy Lost

by darkgaaraluver



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgaaraluver/pseuds/darkgaaraluver
Summary: Izzy doesn't quite know what to do with himself after Tai gets sucked into a black hole.





	Izzy Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Another short tumblr thing I wrote before Tri I suddenly felt like posting here.

Izzy laid on his back, with his head on a rock and gazed up at the digital stars. He could hear Tentomon breathing next to him. Tentomon had been worrying about him since the incident, but all Izzy could think about was Tai. The only reason Izzy got to come on this adventure was because Tai had lured him to summer camp. Izzy had wanted to go to computer camp but Tai’s begging had convinced him otherwise. Izzy could admit to himself that it hadn’t really been that hard. Tai’s aura pulled Izzy to him like a planet revolving around the Sun. Izzy would take almost any chance to spend time with him.

  
  


Tai disappearing into that black hole had nearly stopped Izzy’s heart while he watched from the sidelines, not able to do anything to help. To keep him from going or to bring him back. The first night after Tai left Izzy didn’t sleep. He kept beating himself up. Why couldn’t he have done something? He’s the tech guy, the computer guy, the nerd. They’re in a world that is completely digital, his forte, his specialty, and yet all he could do was watch as one of the few people he’d ever cared for on a personal level was sucked into a giant black hole. He just sat up all night while his fingers twitched uselessly an inch over the keyboard while he yelled at himself internally.

  
  


This kept up for the first three or so nights. Izzy lost track for a bit. Tentomon flying around his head in a silent panic for most of it, even though Izzy was oblivious to it. Tentomon had wanted to tell the others, to get their help to snap Izzy out of it, but most of them seemed shocked too, sometimes even hostile toward the others. Maybe blaming them for Tai’s disappearance. Tentomon would never be able to live with himself if he brought Izzy’s mental state to light, only for the others to make it worse.

  
  


After those first few nights, when Izzy was finally fully accepting of Tai’s disappearance, he was overcome with an intense longing. To get him back. To see his face. He became convinced that he was the only one who could do anything about Tai leaving. He still spent all night on his laptop, but this time doing real work.

  
  


The group had started to notice now. How could they not. Izzy’s eyes were now permanently blood-shot. He snapped at anyone who tried to get him to sleep at night and put up a fight when it was time to move on in the morning. He couldn’t work on his computer when they were walking.

  
  


Sora started forcing him to sleep for a couple hours a night after about a week of this, and Izzy listened, mostly because he desperately needed the sleep but couldn’t justify it to himself without being told. The others had stopped trying to get him to do anything after he had reduced Mimi to tears the second day. But then Sora left. When she did Izzy was the only one not surprised. They weren’t making any progress going along with the group, and while Izzy could make progress in other ways on his laptop, Sora couldn’t do anything like that. Izzy recognized the same deep feeling of longing in Sora’s eyes and knew she felt the same as him. They needed to find Tai more than anyone else.

  
  


Without the distraction Sora made Izzy quickly hit a wall in his work. He knew that the only one who could give him the data on the digital world that he needed to overcome this wall was Gennai, but no one else wanted to hear it. Everyone was sick of Izzy talking about his tech project and wouldn’t even discuss his idea after how he’d been acting. Tentomon had even heard Matt say that Izzy may have been part of the reason Sora left them.

  
  


And now here Izzy was, staring up at the sky. The more he looked the more he was filled with a strong drive. He was going to do it.

  
  


Izzy turned over and woke Tentomon up. He gave a buzz that sounded like a snort as he was jolted into wakefulness. Tentomon was so happy to see Izzy he gave a small shock of electricity between his wings as he floated up into the air. Izzy held his finger up to his mouth to shush Tentomon. When Tentomon saw Izzy check the figures behind him for waking Tentomon knew what was going to happen. They were leaving. Tentomon had been expecting this for a while, but had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. He dropped a bit in the air.

  
  


A strange thing happened as they were walking however, that raised Tentomon’s spirit’s. The farther they walked the more normal Izzy appeared to get. He was filled with a new determination to reach Gennai, and less bogged down by guilt and loss. Izzy never told anyone, even Tentomon, but somehow looking at the stars that night had made him feel so close to Tai he couldn’t believe anymore that Tai wasn’t all right. And that that reassurance had allowed him to focus himself and his goals without the distraction that he wasn’t used to clouding his mind. The walk had also left him with a lot of time with nothing to do but talk to Tentomon, and this brought his poor treatment of Tentomon to the front of Izzy’s mind. Izzy resolved to try and be better in general for Tentomon’s sake, the memory of Skullgreymon whispering through his head.

  
  



End file.
